The Primordial Saiyan God
by captcabbages
Summary: Join Kira Rose, as the Primordial Saiyan God travels through different Anime Worlds. The story is set within the Dragonball Multiverse - Universe Zero - Highschool DxD World (Main World). DxD-verse is combined with Nasu-verse. Possibility of Peerage consisting of only Servants from the Throne of Heroes. Godlike!OC. OCxScathach pairing. Possible Artoria Pendragon and Kuroka pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (Includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story.). Rights go to their original creators.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**\- Cabbages.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 10 Cycles of Reincarnation.**

* * *

There are known to be eighteen universes within the vast Multiverse. Six of which were erased by the almighty Omni-King (Zeno) and only those who stand at the very apex of the Multiverse know the cause.

Likewise, a nineteenth universe which existed outside of Zeno's rule wasn't a secret to them either and neither was the existence of a being on par with the Omni-King who resided in that very same universe.

Because it wasn't a part of Zeno's domain and was in fact created by Gaia, the previously mentioned supreme being, the universe was named 'Universe Zero' instead of following the numerical order of which the other 18 universes were created.

Gaia was one day chosen by the 'Dimensional Will' and was given the ability to create and manage her own universe. As innocent as she may be, Gaia was nevertheless very excited and worked hard to develop Universe Zero from scratch - from the creation of different worlds (planets) to the birth of various races who reside in them.

Unlike the Omni-King who had the Grand Priest as a guide and subordinate Angels managing each individual universe, Gaia, unfortunately, didn't really have anyone to assist her.

Luckily though, Gaia wasn't someone who was lacking in knowledge as compared to our innocent Omni-King. On the contrary, the Goddess was extremely intelligent, although people who knew her would also add in the fact that she was pretty childish in her own way.

Although she held no complaints in managing the universe by herself, she still felt a little lonely, so she ended up giving life to four children in order to ease that loneliness.

These children grew up to be legendary existences known to many in the years to come. One of which even became taboo among the many God of Destructions and Creations within the remaining 12 universes.

After all, that very being was the reason why their superior, the Omni-King, erased six whole universes.

The oldest of the four were two dragons, twins to be exact. The older twin was red with golden eyes whilst the younger was black and had coal-grey eyes.

Being born within the Dimensional Gap of Universe Zero, the two dragons were always at each other's necks. The red one found his amusement when taunting the black dragon from time to time, whereas the latter only wished to kick its twin out of its 'home'.

The third and fourth children of Gaia were also twins, a male and a female. Instead of dragons, they were born human… well, at least the female was born human.

The female had noticeably long, purple hair whereas the male's short hair was dyed in a golden blonde. What both of them had in common though was their shiny, crimson-red eyes.

The sister was a prodigy in [Spearmanship] and [Rune Magecraft] and her twin in the [Laws of Space/Time]. But that wasn't all there was to her brother since if one took a closer look at his waist, they would notice a monkey-like golden tail wrapped around him, connected at the point just above his buttocks.

As for what he is, or rather, his specific race? Was it not already obvious enough?

* * *

**_\- Break -_**

* * *

_Universe Zero - Within an unknown dimension - Gaia's Celestial World._

On a boundless grassland above golden clouds, there stood a petite feminine figure wrapped in a snow-white dress to which accentuated her perfect curves. She had a calculating look as she observed something in the void.

Behind her lay a stunning little mansion made entirely out of marble, shining as it reflected back the rays of light coming from the sun in the clear blue sky.

Even more shocking though was the figure's beauty.

She had white, smooth skin and silky, silver hair. Coupled with a noble temperament, she had a charming face that of a goddess and although her face might appear a bit immature, the figure's sharp eyes full of wisdom and intelligence gave someone an intuition that maybe she wasn't as young as she seemed.

Those wine-red eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky to which one only needed a glimpse and they'd feel as if they were staring into the vast galaxy. One couldn't help but become addicted.

"Hmm? I see... Is he finally waking up? It seems the 10th and final reincarnation is about to end."

The petite figure whispered to herself as she kept staring into the void.

Invisible to all but her own very eyes, she saw a male figure looking to be in his early 20s and with a seemingly handsome appearance, curled up in his birthday suit with his eyes closed.

Said male who appeared to be asleep was within a transparent crystal sphere of the purest Divine Ki, both of which were floating gently in the void. What was clearly noticeable about the male though was his short golden-blonde hair and a particular monkey-like golden tail, hanging loose from behind him while he stayed unconscious.

A tender smile crept on the petite figure's face as she noticed his face having a slight scrunch, a typical sign of when someone is about to wake up.

_'It's been ten thousand years...' _

She shook her head bitterly, thinking back to the time when she had to send her son's soul into the cycle of reincarnation.

* * *

_**\- Flashback! -**_

* * *

_Universe Zero - Within an unknown dimension - Gaia's Celestial World._

_Ten thousand years ago._

"You... are you sure about this?"

With an elegant voice filled with worry, an extremely beautiful woman with long purple hair asked the young man in front of her.

The woman with noble and cold makings could be seen wearing a full-body tight-fitting purple leotard with metallic shoulder pads to which highlighted her plentiful, sexy and incomparably perfect body. At the moment, she was closely staring at the man with those enchanting crimson pupils of hers.

The latter, who seemed to be in his early 20s and in turn had golden-blonde hair, was in fact both the woman's brother whilst at the same time her lover and husband.

Although they were 'born', or rather, created by the same existence, they had different blood flowing within their veins. But because they essentially had the mother, calling themselves siblings wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"Yes. I don't really have a choice on this matter anyway. If you want to inquire specific details, you can ask her about it yourself."

The blond nodded his head lightly and indicated to the petite figure in the distance who appeared to be finished preparing what seemed to be a large magic circle on the ground.

What was particularly strange though was that as the man spoke, his voice was apathetic - It was basically devoid of any emotion. Even his eyes, which usually contained some playfulness and teasing whenever he spoke to the woman only seemed to express indifference now.

The beautiful woman was just about to retort when she was cut off by a little girl who had instantly teleported in between the two from the distance, apparently having completed her work on the magic circle.

With a closer look, the interrupting figure's appearance, although petite, had a dazzling beauty on her own level. Despite the fact that she was small in terms of height, her body certainly wasn't lacking in any of the other departments. Especially those perfectly round prominent spheres on her chest area.

With silver long hair flowing down to her waist and wine-red eyes which seemed to contain the stars within, she possessed and radiated the temperament of a holy Goddess.

As she had eavesdropped on the duo's conversation and caught wind of what the man had spoken, the goddess temperament vanished in an instant. Instead, a childish personality had taken over as the girl turned to face the blond with a noticeably cute pout on her face, clearly expressing her dissatisfaction with him.

"Mouu… consider this your punishment for ignoring Mother's advice in the first place and ending up as you are now!"

As she explained, the little girl who was referring to herself as 'Mother' jumped up and smacked the man in the head, messing up his hair in the process.

While watching her son in front of her still wearing a stoic expression on his handsome face even after she had slapped him, her eyelids twitched for a couple of seconds before eventually sighing in defeat.

"You are starting to remind me of Ophis with that expressionless face of yours."

Shaking her head, the petite figure continued.

"See, this is what you get for staying in the void for too long whilst comprehending the [Laws of Space and Time].

Calculating the time difference between realms, it's been about 100,000 years for you!

The worst part was the fact that you had absolutely no contact and haven't communicated with anyone whatsoever within those years, to the point where your soul had absorbed the very essence of nihility (nothingness) from the void.

I have warned you beforehand. You're supposed to progress steadily with a decent amount of breaks in between, as what normal people would do. Not do it all at once! You were too impatient!"

She sighed before continuing.

"Unfortunately, I was too busy at the time to check up on you or else this wouldn't have happened. Luckily though, the time here has only passed for a year or so, otherwise, I'm sure little Scatty here would end up very sad."

The mentioned female's lips twitched slightly when she heard the strange nickname for herself but ultimately decided to stay silent in the end, otherwise, who knows if her mother will end up throwing those usual childish tantrums of hers again.

She'd like to stay away from those if possible.

"But, didn't I end up completely comprehending it anyway? Although unfortunately, it seems as it was only for [Laws of Space]. The [Laws of Time] is still taking some time."

The young man tilted his head to the side in confusion as he replied.

This almost earned a squeal from both females as they found him honestly adorable when he did that.

"You! After all this, you STILL WANT TO CONTINUE?!"

The man's mother eyes seem to burst into flames as she glared at him while shouting.

"..."

Although he didn't understand why his mother was yelling at him due to his current soul's defects, the blond youth quickly determined that it was best to shut up at the moment.

Regaining her composure after the realization of her sudden outburst, the petite figure just gave an awkward cough before replying to him in an exasperated tone.

"Ahem. Although Mother has to admit that my little boy is a super genius for fully comprehending the [Laws of Space] within such a small amount of time (as it usually takes around 500,000 years to do so, even for those who have the affinity of Space), Mother still thinks that going into seclusion for that long is simply a foolish choice one can make."

The man's mother then took a deep breath before puffing out her cheeks in an exaggerated manner and pointed her index finger at her son's face as if she were declaring something.

"The result, if you hadn't noticed already, is the consequence right in front of you - The loss of your precious emotions. This has a very serious impact on you as you can see and while Mother is able to cure you instantly, Mother will not do so as you have yet to learn your lesson!"

Thus created a scene where you could see a loli in a cute pose pointing her index figure up to an expressionless young man whereas the latter could be seen lowering his head slightly in order to view the girl's beautiful face because she, on simple terms, wasn't very tall.

On an outsiders point of view, this scene looked particularly amusing and the attractive woman who had been standing respectfully on the side from the start had the urge to laugh but unfortunately had to force herself not to.

"Mother Gaia, isn't there any other wa-"

'Little Scatty' wanted to speak up for her lover but was cut off by her parent who turned to face her, albeit this time with a severe expression masked upon her face.

"Mother knows what you want to say, Scathach-chan, but no! He has to accept punishment this time. You of all people know how stupid this was.

If Mother wasn't here, it would take at least a couple hundred thousand years for the boy to recover his emotions or worse yet, his emotions might never return! Do you still not understand how serious this is?"

Scathach's mother, now identified as the Goddess Gaia, reprimanded her harshly to which the Goddess' daughter only lowered her head, not speaking any further.

If anyone who knew of Scathach saw this scene in front of them, they would be absolutely gobsmacked. Was this still the proud, cold and noble queen they knew? Was this still the Godslayer who mercilessly slew the Gods with only a single crimson spear in her hands?

Our blond protagonist on the other hand also stayed silent as he knew that once their mother had made up her mind, she was rarely ever going to withdraw her decision.

The petite goddess looked back at her son once again and sighed when she noticed him staying silent.

Usually, he'd be the one speaking up for his sister and lover but all she saw now was indifference. At least the boy understood that having no emotions weren't good for him and therefore was willing to go through the punishment.

"Alright then. As Mother mentioned earlier, your body and consciousness will enter deep sleep within my Celestial World while I send your soul through ten Cycles of Reincarnation.

Your memories will be sealed and you will be reincarnated 10 times in random worlds within this very Multiverse. You will also lose your immortality as you live and experience your ten lives as a mortal.

A quick reminder though - Experiencing a mortal's life and their hardships is also going to be the fastest way you'll be able to recover your emotions, other than Mother just curing you directly of course.

When your last reincarnation is over is also the time when you will reawaken your memories. Are you prepared? If you are, please step on the magic circle. Mother will begin right away."

Gaia explained to her son, albeit this time in a much softer tone. As a parent, it obviously hurt her to do this… but what she said was already set in stone and with her decisive personality, she won't be going back on her word.

On the plus side, these suffering and hardships are also good for her child's growth. Hopefully, he'll learn something in these ten lives of his.

Under the gaze of both his wife and mother, the blond only gave a slight nod of his head and he proceeded to walk towards the magic circle in the distance, having previously been prepared by Gaia.

As she saw him standing steadily in the middle of the magic circle, the Goddess ended up hesitating a bit, but in the end, gritted her teeth and started the incantation for the spell. Then, with a wave of her hand, the runes on the magic circle started.

The next thing that both Scathach and Gaia saw was a bright flash of light that lasted for approximately a minute before their vision returned to their relative.

His eyes were currently closed and he was curled up into a ball in his birthday suit as the clothes he had been wearing appeared to have disintegrated upon the magic circle starting. The blond was now seemingly unconscious and was found floating within a transparent crystal sphere of the purest divine ki.

The mentioned figure's mother and lover then watched with a sad expression as a streak of red and golden light, supposedly the soul that came out of the blond's body, hovered in the air for a while, only to disappear into the void soon after as it seemed to have randomly chosen a planet within the Multiverse to reincarnate into and headed towards its destination.

* * *

**_\- Flashback end! -_**

* * *

Gaia sighed as she recalled those memories before continuing to watch the figure who was curled up in the crystal sphere with a hint of anticipation. The said person, however, was still in the middle of experiencing his final reincarnation.

* * *

**_\- Break -_**

* * *

_Somewhere unknown. On a planet called Earth. Japan._

"What the hell?!"

A person yelled. The voice sounded that of a young male in his late teens.

Inside of a movie theatre, the people sitting around a blond youth glared at him in dissatisfaction at his rude outbreak. The teen, on the other hand, ignored all of this as he continued to stare stubbornly at the movie screen with wide eyes.

It was the weekend, and as a huge fan of the anime series _Dragon Ball Super_, the teen was excited to be able to grab a ticket for the premiere of its movie - _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_.

But seeing the scene in front of him made him a bit dumbfounded. It wasn't like the movie was awful and if anything, he'd definitely say the movie was pretty fucking amazing.

But one thing that caught his attention to which he had to comment aloud earlier, was the bullshit God-surpassing power of Broly himself.

While watching Broly in just his base form take on Vegeta's Super Saiyan (SSJ) power, the youth didn't really think much of it as he was already used to seeing Vegeta being beaten around by almost every enemy he faced before Goku had to come in to save the day.

Then, after seeing Broly go into a rage (to which DBS fans call Pseudo-SSJ) and gaining enough power to go toe-to-toe with a Super Saiyan God (SSJGod), he only thought that he was just seeing things.

A Saiyan who hasn't even reached a Super Saiyan, yet he could fight against the power of a God? Oh please.

And now, the blond is watching a scene where things had gotten even crazier, as Broly finally turned into a Super Saiyan and fighting against Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue (SSJB) form.

The strange thing is, the one who was getting thrashed around wasn't Broly, but Goku.

'_I mean, I realise that Broly's also of Saiyan descent and has a lot of untapped potential in that body of his, but that still doesn't justify the fact that his power-level, which within only the span of a couple of fights, rose from just his base form to the point where he's able to look like he's toying with Goku's SSJB form.' _

He lamented inwardly to himself as he continued to watch Goku getting pummelled to the ground by Broly.

Although the youth complained about it, he still understood that it was only a movie in the end and that movies usually had a limited time frame of approximately 2 hours or so to squeeze as many scenarios in as possible.

One thing he has learned while watching this movie though was Broly's overall power, which was on a crazy level if he can defeat SSJGod and SSJBlue without going even past his first SSJ form.

_Rumble Rumble_

As the scene switched between the failure of Goku and Vegeta trying to complete the fusion technique and Frieza literally getting the shit kicked out him by Broly, the whole cinema started to shake.

No one thought anything of it at first but as the shaking got louder and more fierce, panic started to arouse within the crowd.

Within the building, shouting could be heard everywhere.

Random passerby - "Shit! It's an Earthquake, and it doesn't appear to be a small one either. We better get out of here in case the building collapses!"

A female passerby to her boyfriend behind her - "Wait I left my purse on the chair!"

Female passerby's boyfriend - "Fuck! No time for your shitty purse. Hurry up or we're going to get buried!"

The same female passerby - "It's just a few steps away from you, you douchebag! Quickly grab it for me or else don't even think about ever sleeping on my bed for the rest of your life!"

The boyfriend of course turned around in an instant and went back for the purse. His sex life was at stake here! In any case, there's still a lot of time to be spared as they were seated near the entrance.

"Yo, fuck the earthquake! Anime is love, anime is life!" - Otaku seated at the front stayed rooted to the seat, dedicating his attention on the movie.

The blond youth almost fell over when his ears caught the words of the otaku while rushing towards the exit as he was also seated at the front.

In the end, he only sweatdropped and continued running past the otaku, silently giving his fellow otaku his blessings and curses.

'_Fuck dude. Although I respect you for saying those words as a fellow otaku myself, living is clearly the more significant thing here! You can still finish the movie after you escape, but you can't watch anime anymore if you're dead! You're basically choosing to give up anime here! Ah... Hopefully, you'll use your brains properly in the next life, otaku guy.'_

The earthquake continued and the ceiling started creaking from the pressure to which the crowd started to go even wilder, almost desperately this time as they continued to make their way outside.

'_Hello? It seems to me this building won't hold up much longer. Doesn't this mean the magnitude of the earthquake has reached a scale of above 6 or something? Would it even be safe to go outside at the moment?" _

Our now identified otaku thought pessimistically as he kept pushing himself forward.

"Ah! My baby boy, where'd you go?! He was just next to me!"

Suddenly, the teen heard an anxious scream in front of him. Turning towards the source, he saw a mature female along with her partner looking to be frantically searching for their son. He noticed that they were getting cursed at and shoved away in a rough manner by the surrounding crowd as they were blocking the pathway.

"Oh my! Look, there he is! Over there!"

Said the woman's husband, pointing in a direction. The direction he aimed at just coincidentally happened to behind our blond friend.

Taking a glance at the mother looking for her son, the teen detected her worried and almost desperate eyes.

For a moment there, it sparked a painful and long lost memory for him as those eyes reminded him of the same eyes his late mother gave him when she apologized to him on her deathbed. After all, he was only 7 years of age and as the only parent he had, he was told that she couldn't be there for him in the future.

His mother was diagnosed with a terminal illness even before he was born and his father was nowhere to be found. It was a miracle she lasted that long with only the support of his grandparents and her own willpower.

Sighing, he gritted his teeth and turned around towards the direction pointed whilst ignoring the complaints of the people around him.

He quickly caught sight of a little boy of around 5 years of age sitting on the pathway, nearing towards the middle section of the cinema. He was just so small that it took a while for the teen to spot because of all the heads between the two of them.

Said boy could be seen crying at the moment, most likely scared of the situation around him. Well, what else could you expect a 5-year-old do in this circumstance without his parents by his side?

And just as he was about to make his way towards the little kid...

_Creeeeek! _

...

_Snap!_

'_Shit' _The blond cursed as he saw a thick steel beam falling towards the remaining crowd, along with a few more beams as they were dragged along with the initial descending one.

'_Damn, am I really going to die here today?' _

He thought with despair.

Time seemed to have slowed down as he stared at the incoming beams with bloodshot eyes. His mind was racing as he ran through all the possible solutions to address this situation but only to end up desperate to find his efforts in vain. Most likely, he and the remaining crowd would really be buried alive today.

Focusing his vision back upon the 5-year-old kid, the blue-eyed youth noticed that the child was still crying and suddenly felt some sympathy for the kid as the little juvenile was going to experience death at such a young age.

Thinking back to the child's mother and her eyes that were very similar to the ones he knew, he sighed with emotion.

They were the eyes that reminded him so much of his own mother, eyes that had been engraved into his mind ever since his mother had passed so that whenever he thought of her in his heart, he'd be able to recall the emotion those eyes contained - The rich maternal love that he had lacked and at the same time longed for.

_'Ba-dump.' _

But little did he know... that he had never lacked any of that from the start.

'_Dammit. Is this how it's all going to end? This feeling of unwillingness is really uncomfortable.' _

He growled in his head while feeling powerless.

_'Ba-dump.'_

Just as the teen was about to give up all hope and accept fate, thinking that it was finally time to accompany his mother in the afterlife, he heard a powerful sound which shook the very depths of his soul, startling him out of his own thoughts.

_'Ba-dump'_

And there it was again. The first time it happened, he ignored it thinking it was just him hearing things. But the second time made him question whether or not it was an illusion. Third time's the charm they say, as now, he was absolutely certain it wasn't a delusion. The sound had definitely originated from his heart.

_'Ba-dump'_

Another mighty impact on the soul. Now, instead of slowing down, time just seemed to stop as everything around him came to a standstill. Everything, meaning the whole planet was affected, but obviously he wouldn't be able to notice this.

If one looked on from an outsiders point of view, the Earth could be seen illuminated by a bright, silvery colour which was strange yet at the same time mysterious.

Out in space, streaks of different coloured lightning were shining brightly and the roars of thunder could be heard which was a bizarre phenomenon as the void only contained nothingness.

_'Ba-dump'_

'_What the hell is happening this tim- Argh!' _

He looked perplexed at the unusual occurrence around him before suddenly squatting down on one knee, his left hand supporting him as it stopped himself from face-planting the ground. His right hand, however, was brought over his heart as he endured the continuous shock on his chest every time his heart starts thumping.

The teen could somehow sense his blood boiling as if expressing its excitement and his body was burning as it grew hotter and hotter by the second. His chest tightened whilst he grit his teeth in pain and his muscles started expanding and contracting violently. It was a torture.

He couldn't see or notice this however, but his eyes were flickering from a clear blue to a vibrant green and his blond hair flashed a bright golden from time to time, defying gravity in the process.

The wind started generating within the surrounding atmosphere from the sheer pressure he gave off, making his clothes and blond hair sway as it encircled him, forming a mini-tornado in the process.

Miraculously though, the wind didn't affect the crowd within the vicinity as though everything was happening in a separate dimension.

Meanwhile, the struggling youth didn't have a clue to what was happening, but could somehow feel that something within him was going to awaken at any moment now.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'_

And his assumption was proven correct as he let out a final roar before his consciousness had completely blacked out within that very instant.

_Whooosh!_

An aura suddenly spread out and headed towards the skies in the form of a vertical golden beam-like pillar. As the flash of golden light died down a bit, what was seen in the centre of this aura was the figure of our protagonist, except his appearance was completely different than what he had looked like previously.

With bright, golden eyebrows and golden hair which spiked upwards in a gravity-defying manner, a more well-defined muscular physique with ripped muscles and green eyes, he gave off a supreme, noble and arrogant atmosphere, one befitting a god who stood at the apex of the world and someone who looked down on mortals with disdain.

Although at present, his green eyes were full of confusion.

Bringing his hands up to his front, the youth who was now surrounded by golden arrogance stared at them for a bit, apparently in deep thinking, before clenching his hands into fists only to unclench them afterwards.

He continued the same movement for a couple of more times until his eyes seemed to gain clarity regarding the present situation to which he then proceeded to examine the current vicinity.

'_It seems I have awoken pretty early. The memories of this life hadn't been fully integrated yet.' _

He thought to himself before deadpanning as he realized the situation around him.

'_Looks like the 'I' in this life was about to die from this… __***looks up at steel beam***_ _Fuck. Let's not complete that sentence. It's just too shameful. _

_I'd probably be laughed at if any of higher beings within the Multiverse got wind of this. Ah… well, it's not like they'd believe it anyway.' _

His mouth twitched wryly.

Finally glancing at the parent duo and the 5-year-old juvenile in front of him, he pretty much guessed his 'current life's' predicament and how the guy got into this situation. The green-eyed youth felt that dying this way wasn't all _that_ bad, after all...

'_At least the current me tried being a hero. Although kind of stupid as 'I' clearly could've survived if 'I' just focused on escaping and ignored everything else, it should nevertheless still be something worth commending 'myself' for.' _

He nodded his head in approval before going into a thinking pose, rubbing his chin with his right thumb and index finger as his right arm rests on his left to which he placed horizontally on his chest.

'_Hmm… I wonder... Is that really all there is to it? Because if it's just this, there's honestly nothing worth mentioning. _

_What I'm actually curious about is exactly what happened for me to be forcefully awakened during my last reincarnation. _

_After all, I wasn't supposed to awaken until I finish all ten, let alone be able to possess the body of one of my reincarnations.' _

He muttered to himself, though when he finally noticed the expression on the mother's eyes, his heart trembled and he finally realized why he had awoken earlier than usual.

_'I guess the reincarnated 'me' thinking deeply about his mother when he was on the verge of death triggered it huh.' _

He lowered his head as he thought of his _own_ worrisome and childish mother back home.

'_Mother… I'm sorry for worrying you.' _

The green-eyed blond thought back to when he had gotten reprimanded for losing his emotions in an idiotic way because he had ignored his mother's advice.

He then shook his head out of those thoughts as he'd be sure to apologize later when he meets his mom face to face. Of course, he wouldn't forget that there's also a tsundere woman waiting for him back at home as well.

He smirked as he recalled seeing her worried face right before he departed into reincarnation.

'_We'll see each other again very soon...my lovely wife.'_

_Cough._ "Ack!"

Suddenly, he coughed out a glob of blood. Looking down and scanning his body, the reincarnation's current body could basically be seen cracking up as his blood vessels and veins have burst.

There was blood dripping out of every one of them, making him look like he just came out of a war-torn battlefield but he was one who had experienced even greater injuries than this and thus it wasn't anything that could unnerve him. Heck, even pain wasn't felt. Rather, he just ignored it as it was no big deal.

His internal organs were even worse for wear though as they were starting to disintegrate, not to mention at a fast rate on top of it. He wouldn't last any longer than another 5 seconds at this rate.

In fact, if the golden-haired teen wasn't suppressing his energy to a minimum at the moment, there wouldn't even be a body to work with as it would be vaporized instantly.

'_Ah shit, I forgot that this was only a mortal body, can't exactly handle my power. Looks like I have to finish this off real quick or else the current 'I' will die with regrets, which wasn't exactly going to be a good thing for me either. Luckily I have control over the [Laws of Space] and some control of the [Laws of Time].'_

(A/N: Although it took a long time describing his thoughts and all, in reality, everything happened in an instant since the current soul possessing the mortal body is one of the highest in the Multiverse and obviously his thought process was on a whole other level than his mortal reincarnation's soul.)

With a wave of his hand, the surrounding time started to move again to which the green-eyed youth shrouded in golden arrogance quickly teleported everyone within the cinema to a safe place outside.

All that the crowd caught with their human eyesight was a sudden rush of wind and a radiant flash of gold before finding themselves reappear in another location entirely; outside the cinema under the open sky.

Coincidentally, the earthquake which probably had a magnitude of at least 6.5 or so also stopped its reign of terror, as everything finally returned to it's calm.

The mother and father duo of the lost child became dazed for a moment before the mother snapped out of the stupor first and swiftly ran towards her baby boy who was still in the midst of crying, wrapping her arms around the kid after she had arrived in front of him.

Our protagonist, on the other hand, did not want to show himself and just looked at everything in the skies above the crowd with a light smile, while at the same time not forgetting to keep his aura hidden and becoming invisible so that the people below wouldn't notice him.

After all, there aren't many people who could just neglect what's basically a mini version of the sun in the air.

The golden-haired teen chuckled after the group of people woke up from their trance and start shouting something about how a god saved them or other similar things along those lines.

What made him almost puke out blood and have the sudden urge to smash someone in, was when a particular fatty started cursing the certain god for interrupting his movie and kept on saying something about breaking his otaku's code of conduct which only made our green-eyed friend over here confused as he honestly couldn't understand what the guy was talking about.

If he remembered correctly, it was the same guy who he happened to notice rooted to the seat just after he finished possessing this body as the fatty was really someone who stood out from among the crowd.

Like dude, were you really that oblivious that you failed to realize you were about to die? Others were busy escaping, this guy only seemed to care about his movie. Maybe he had already accepted his fate? Who knows.

Glancing at the fatty again, his enhanced senses were telling him that the human was now feeling some excitement. The fatty was also heard muttering aloud 'the supernatural is actually real' to himself many times repeatedly.

The green-eyed blond shook his head because he would never be able to comprehend the actions of this mortal. Maybe he'd figure it out after his soul fuses with his current reincarnation's memories.

_Cough cough._

"Ah, it seems this body's limit is up. Too bad. I guess it's finally time."

He spoke softly to himself as he coughed out another chunk of blood.

As his body started to decompose into golden particles, the light also faded from his eyes. A golden-red streak of light was then seen rushing out of his body before teleporting out of sight, thoroughly disappearing from this planet.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Shatter!_

It was entirely unknown to our protagonist, however, that similar to how a mirror shatters, the dimension world with the planet Earth had burst into pieces after his soul left the world.

* * *

_**\- Break -**_

* * *

_In the protagonist's mindscape._

"Ugh... What on earth happened to m- Eh? Where is this?!"

Said the 10th reincarnation as he awoke groggily before panicking after finding himself surrounded by darkness.

'_Is this possibly the afterlife?! Strange… The last thing I remember after blacking out was the painful feeling in my chest. What exactly happened to me afterwards? And what about the kid? And their parents? Did they end up escaping? Though it seems to be highly impossible.' _

He sighed to himself in sadness.

"Hello... Is there anyone out there? No? Someone? Hello?!"

Shouted the blue-eyed blond.

The yelling continued for another five minutes until a certain individual finally couldn't stand it any longer and spoke up with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Oi, my 10th reincarnation, calm down and stop the shouting already. Your answers will come to you automatically in a moment."

Spoke a calm yet domineering voice, which seemed to soothe the 10th reincarnation's soul as he finally decided to calm down though his nerves were still tense.

'_Who was that? And what's this about a 10th reincarnation?'_

The next moment, the blue-eyed blond felt a massive headache and closed his eyes in pain as ten sets of memories filled his mind.

After waiting thirty minutes for it to finish integrating with his soul and another thirty just so he could process the new memories within his mind, he finally opened his eyes which were now full of clarity and understanding.

After staying silent for a moment, without warning, he started chuckling. The light snicker became louder until it broke out in a burst of full-blown laughter.

"Hahahah! So that's how it is! So that's how it is! To think that something so incredible happened to _ME_ of all people. How to say, I could be said to be fulfilling the dreams of every Otaku out there. Hahahah-!"

He was interrupted by the same voice as before, except this time the teen obviously knew who that individual was from the memories he had just received.

"So, you finally understand? Got any questions? Though I doubt you'd have any since you should have just received most, if not all of my memories."

As the voice fell, the surrounding darkness suddenly got covered in a brilliant flash of light before the blue-eyed team found himself standing face to face with a person similar in appearance to himself.

The only differences found between them was that instead of having blue eyes, the other had wine-red eyes while seemingly more mature in regards to age and appearance.

There was also a golden fur-like belt wrapped around the older counterpart, which then proceeded to unfolded and revealing itself to be a monkey-like golden tail. Both figures were wearing the same black t-shirt and navy blue shorts.

The surroundings had changed too as they were now standing in an endless grassland under the bright blue sky. The wind could be felt blowing on their cheeks as they faced each other.

"Yeah, I understand. Just one question though. Why am I the only one who had the privilege to appear here? From the memories in my head, the other 9 reincarnations seemed to have never met you."

The blue-eyed youth asked curiously after his reply to his older counterpart.

"Well? That's actually a rather good question. Hmm… Let me think. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but due to some special circumstances, my dormant soul was able to awaken during your last moments and take possession over your body."

After contemplating for a moment, the wine-red-eyed individual replied to his latest reincarnation before continuing.

"I think my soul was triggered after feeling the heavy emotion you contained for your late mother. After all, just like you, I also miss my own mother very much. I don't know how long it's been since I have seen her. After all, it's already been 10 reincarnations long you see."

The golden-tailed man shook his head self-deprecatingly. He had basically ignored his mother's advice for him at the time so, from the very beginning, it was his own fault this happened.

"I see." The 10th reincarnation lowered his head after being reminded of his mom.

"Well, you ready? We don't have much time left it seems. Maybe another 5 minutes?" The original spoke up again after a period of silence. The 10th reincarnation's figure was beginning to blur.

Getting out of his daze, the blue-eyed teen just nodded his head calmly.

"Yeah, all set."

"No regrets?"

The red-eyed figure asked with a bit of curiosity.

The blue-eyed youth only gave a light chuckle and shook his head at the question.

"Nah, after all, at the end of the day, I am still a part of you. Right, I almost forgot to thank you for saving that family of three back when you possessed my body.

And also, just a little advice from an otaku over here. If you ever find yourself in a situation where you're bored with nothing to do, try watching some anime or maybe use the time to read some novels.

There's also a ton of video games to play out there once you take a break from anime. You'd be able to pass the time that way instead of just sleeping all day."

"I see. You don't have to thank me since it really only needed a simple flick of the wrist to solve everything."

The red-eyed counterpart shook his head before continuing.

"In fact, I'm the one who really should be sorry here. I mean, I _did_ ruin your body in the end. Haha…"

He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner and then proceeded to speak again.

"By the way, what exactly do you mean by that? Passing the time while watching anime? Although I know what they are due to one of my other reincarnations, I never really took an interest in it. As for video games... Honestly, I never really had the time for those during those reincarnations if I recall correctly.."

The original stated as he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well, from the memories I received, I realized that all you ever do besides spending time with the family is sleep. You don't really seem to have any other interests.

Of course, that was before you took an interest in studying Time and Space Laws. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that it's probably because you are way too powerful to even bother noticing or care about anything other than your family.

In any case, those experiences you had with 10 reincarnations should help you open up a bit I suppose.

Try to have some fun doing other things for a change. After you combine my own memories, you'd probably get to know and understand all about anime and video games. Hehe."

The younger counterpart finished with a light snicker at the knowledge of being able to turn such a powerful existence into a semi-otaku even though the existence was essentially himself.

"Well, you proved your point. The combination of all my reincarnations, their lives, memories, their emotions and everything else about them have indeed broadened my horizons. I feel as though I benefitted from this more than it served as a punishment."

Responded the older counterpart full of emotions.

Regaining their composure, the blond-haired duo let out a smirk before knocking the other's fist with their own in a friendly fist-bump. Finally, with a calm voice full of spirit and majesty, they both spoke their final words to one another as their souls started to merge at their declaration.

_You are_ _**I, **_

_Whereas I, am __**You.**_

_**A Saiyan**__, that's what we are._

_The_ _**very first Saiyan**_ _of the Multiverse,_

_Born as the __**Saiyan of Beginning.**_

_Our name is __**Kira Rose,**_

_The **Y****oungest Child of the Supreme Goddess Gaia.**_

…

_\- __**The Primordial Saiyan God**_ _-_

_SHIIIINNGG!_

The blue-eyed teen started to shine brightly, blurring as his figure transformed into a golden-red streak of light before dashing towards his older counterpart, eventually getting absorbed in between the latter's eyebrows.

After experiencing a rush of memories in his sea of consciousness, the remaining figure took a deep breath before calming down.

"I'll check and sort the extra memories later since it's finally time for me wake up. Hmm, I wonder how much time has passed since I last saw them... Mother... Little Scathach..."

The individual now identified as Kira murmured to himself after taking one last glance at the spot where his 10th reincarnation had just been, before closing his eyes and disappearing from his mindscape.

* * *

_**\- Break -**_

* * *

_Present time._

_Universe Zero - Within an unknown dimension - Gaia's Celestial World._

Within a transparent crystal energy sphere made from divine ki, a figure with closed eyes lay there silently. From afar, one could identify the figure as a young man in his early 20s and while peering closer, they would be able to perceive a noticeable frown on the face full of handsome features as he gradually regained consciousness.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Bang!_

The very next moment, a heavy pressure descended upon the Celestial World as the crystal sphere comprising of divine ki shattered into a million pieces. The figure previously residing within the energy sphere slowly opened his eyes, revealing a trace of confusion before gaining clarity within those crimson-red pupils.

As he unhurriedly floated his way back towards the ground, he began to scan the surroundings until noticing a familiar petite figure not too far in the distance. Instantly, the pressure surrounding the whole world resided as if it had never been there in the first place.

Reaching the ground, Kira stood face to face with his mother as he looked at her with gentle eyes while said figure only glared back at him with the usual puffed up cheeks. Sparkles of tears started to appear within her eyes as she appeared to be on the verge of crying. This clearly startled the Saiyan, for he only hesitated a second before opening his mouth to speak.

"Mother Gaia… I-"

The blond who was just about to apologize was immediately interrupted by the mentioned Goddess as she crashed into his muscular chest, giving him the biggest hug a loli could ever give.

"Welcome home, Kii-chan!"

She shouted joyfully as a waterfall of tears flowed down from her cheeks, wetting his naked chest in the process.

"Mm."

After a slight surprise, Kira just smiled softly at his mother's antics and proceeded to return the hug, wrapping Gaia within his embrace.

"It's good to be back, Mother."

* * *

_**\- End of Chapter! -**_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yo! Cabbages here. Well, it's been over a year now, but I'm finally back with a new story! ****Time just seems to go by so quickly when you aren't noticing, huh? Haha... **

**Anyways, here's chapter 1 of the story. Let me know what you guys think in the comments/review section.**

**Unlike my other fanfiction 'Black Empyrean Dragon God Emperor', I wrote this story without a specific plot plan in mind. Basically, the general idea of the world background and characters just one day popped up inside my head and I thought it'd be cool if I put it into words in the form of a story. That's essentially how Chapter 1 came to be.**

**This story will be similar to my other one as the MC is OP from the start. I also kept the same name as my previous story's MC since I didn't want to waste a couple of hours trying to think of a new name.**

* * *

**World background and overview:**

**The Fanfic is set in the Dragon Ball Universe in the new created Universe Zero.**

**Most of the Anime Worlds/Planets are within Universe Zero, separated by the Dimensional Gap.**

**This Fanfic will mainly be some slice of life while making changes to the canon in each Anime World the MC chooses to settle in.**

**As you may have already guessed, the Main world/Base World is Highschool DxD.**

**The Highschool DxD World will be combined with the Nasuverse, meaning that the Throne of Heroes will originate from the DxD World as well.**

**Different Eras within the DxD World will produce different heroes. Gilgamesh, as one of the MCs reincarnations, will be a part of this too.**

**Basically... the Age of Gods will end and then humans begin to go through the different eras until DxD Canon starts (Also where the real story will start).**

**There will not be a Holy Grail War as the Holy Grail which granted wishes, because of an unfortunate accident, split into 3 and sealed by the Christian God into [Sacred Gears].**

**The Naruto-verse will be in a different universe entirely - Universe 13 (One of the few which got erased by Zero but I'm going to make it so Gaia preserves some of them). There will be no Destruction Gods there and the Universe will be ruled by the Otsutsuki Clan.**

* * *

**An explanation for those who are confused/curious:**

**As you've probably finished reading this chapter, you already know that the MCs background is different compared to the MCs from other reincarnation/transmigration fanfics written by other authors. **

**Unlike the usual reincarnation from Earth to whatever destination the MC gets reincarnated into, the MC in this story (Kira) was already from the universe himself before going into reincarnation for a total of 10 times, one of which happened to be Earth itself.**

**The first 9 reincarnation worlds are basically the same as you might've guessed - different Anime Worlds/Novel worlds. **

**And yes, these Anime Worlds are all PLANETS part of the Multiverse itself which includes Animes like Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail etc or Novel worlds like Against the Gods, Battle through the Heavens, etc. I'll stop the listing here as you have most likely gotten the gist of it by now.**

**Anyways, the 10th reincarnation world is slightly different than the other 9 because it isn't going to be a world within the Multiverse. **

**The world itself is essentially an illusion the MCs soul had unknowingly created using his power over [Space and Time Laws] after the completion of his 9th reincarnation. **

**Every**** anime and novel that Kira watched and read in this world was essentially the [Laws of Time] giving him the power to see into the future of those worlds (as those worlds exist within the Multiverse), just in the form of an anime/novel. **

**For example: Let's say the MC watches the complete Fairy Tail anime while in his 10th reincarnation. **

**If he ever goes to the Fairy Tail world (which I set as a planet in the Multiverse - Universe Zero) in the future, he'd be able to know what happens to the future of the Fairy Tail world because the Fairy Tail anime he had watched was essentially a vision of the future he had. **

**In simple terms, knowing the whole plot of the anime = knowing the whole future of a world. **

**So**** instead of a transmigrator transmigrating to a world with full knowledge of the plot, the MC of this story (Kira) knows the 'fate' of the world because he had technically predicted the future. (This will be explained in the second chapter as well since Kira will eventually go through his memories of his 10th reincarnation and find out that some of the worlds he knew of in the Multiverse had similarities with the Animes he had 'watched' during his 10th Reincarnation).**

**And since the 10th world Kira reincarnated to wasn't a real world within the Multiverse and only an illusion created by his powers of Space and Time, the world disappears after his reincarnation leaves.**

**Hope the explanation was helpful in explaining my views. Kind of confusing now that I think about it... haha.**

* * *

**Story ideas and Plans for the future:**

**So just like the chapter title says, Kira goes through 10 cycles of reincarnation. **

**This chapter only revealed the 10th and final reincarnation. Why you ask? Well, I still haven't thought of all the reincarnations yet. **

**Like I said earlier, I wrote this without a detailed plan. I only had some small ideas which I put altogether in a single chapter of world-building. Call it a prologue if you so wish.**

**Anywayssss... Onto some ideas I have on who the other 9 reincarnations may be and what anime/series they'd be from. (****The reincarnations will be mentioned in Chapter 2).**

**Reincarnation list (No particular order of reincarnation btw) : **

**1\. Gilgamesh -** _**Fate Series / Nasuverse.**_

**Reason1:** If you didn't already notice, the MCs appearance is Gilgamesh only without the tattoo patterns on his body.

**Reason2:** I just found it cool if I gave the MC [Gate of Babylon] this way.

"How could you possibly have that legendary treasure-house?!" - Exclaimed Passerby A.

"Because I am the King of Heroes himself." - Kira replied with a noticeable smirk.

"NANI?!" - Yelled Passerby B

**Haha, don't you guys think it brings a cool kind of vibe? Idk, maybe it's just me.**

**2\. A dragon who was killed by Acnologia during Dragon Festival. -** _**Fairy Tail World.**_

**Reason: **So I can have a proper reason for MC to travel to the FT world.

**3\. The 10th Seat of the Elite 10 during the era of the Polar Star Dormitory Golden Age -** _**Shokugeki no Soma World.**_

**Reason: **Not sure. Just thought I could let Shirone/Koneko learn how to make sweets in that world.

**4\. Previous Thunder Logia (Rumble Rumble no Mi) user. -** _**One Piece World.**_

**Reason:** Might want to travel to the One Piece world in the future, who knows.

**5\. Regular Ninja who died during Third Ninja War - _Naruto World._**

**Reason:** Probs going to bring Kuroka there to train her in Senjutsu/Chakra.

**6\. Mid-tier Saiyan with low combat power who died on Planet Vegeta when Frieza blew it up. -** **_Multiverse storyline._**

**Reason:** The Primordial Saiyan reincarnating again as a regular Saiyan? Sounds interesting enough for me. Another reason for me to kick Frieza's ass.

**7\. Otaku -** _**Earth.**_

**8.** Haven't thought of yet.

**9\. **Haven't thought of yet.

**10\. **No fucking idea.

**There are still 3 slots open for suggestions! Leave them in the comment/reviews section! :D**

_**Future Plans and insight/spoilers on what's to come/expect:**_

**I always felt that Whis' assistant role and teacher to a God of Destruction was pretty sick, so I have decided that I might get the MC to train someone from maybe the DxD World or another World into a Destruction God! **

_**Some candidates from DxD:**_

**1\. Kuroka.**

**Reason: **Excuse to bring her to Universe 13 - Naruto-verse to learn Senjutsu, Chakra and overall Ninjutsu.

**2\. Sairaorg.**

**Reason: **Imagine if the Bael bloodline/destruction energy actually originated from a tiny speck of God of Destruction energy that Kira casually merged with a little girl's bloodline as a gift to 'beat up the bad guys' while he was feeling bored.

Then imagine if Sairaorg couldn't awaken his Bael destruction power because he actually had rare innate God of Destruction energy hidden within him and his power just wasn't strong enough to awaken it.

Actually... Idk... Just a random idea I came up with on the spot.

**3\. Serafall.**

**Reason: **A magical girl with a busty loli figure waving a magical wand happily while destroying planets in the process? Count me in!

**As for other world Destruction God candidates, haven't really thought up to that point yet.**

**Q. Possibility of a peerage?**

**A. To be honest... NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THIS STORY! You guys want to MC to have a peerage? How about giving me some suggestions in the reviews. Just so you know, you have the whole fucking Throne of Heroes to choose from. :)**

* * *

**Hopefully, this A/N section gives you a broader overview of what I plan to do with this fanfic. Of course, there are other things I have thought of for this story but I can't mention them now or else it'll be spoilerssss.**

**Anywho, it'll only be this chapter for a while. Won't be able to post another within the next 10~11 days. Why is this? Well... those who play FGO (Fate/Grand Order) would know very well that NERO FEST is back! I have to burn all my golden apples (150) as I am lacking skill gems. .**

**In any case, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**\- Cabbages.**


End file.
